s4leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
S4 League
S4 League (Korean: S4리그) is a free to play, third-person shooter genre multiplayer online game developed by Game On Studio and published by Neowiz Games in 2007. It was published in South Korea by Neowiz Games, Europe and North America by Aeria Games, Thailand by AsiaSoft, Taiwan by Nine Buddy Games Inc., Japan by Game On Studio, Indonesia by LYTO Games, Latin America by Yuisy and Philiphines by VALOFE. The core theme of S4 League is expressed by its title phrase, "S'tylish e'S'per '''S'hooting S'ports" (from which the game derives its namesake). Each "S" in "S4" describes the game's identity: * Stylish - S4 boasts a cutting-edge anime style featuring iconic stage settings, high-flying acrobatics, an urban new-age soundtrack, and a multitude of character customization options. See the gallery below for examples of the game world's art style. * eSper - ''A mystical source of power from which the game's playable characters (called eSpers) perform supernatural feats. * ''Shooting - S4 League revolves around fast paced, frenetic third-person shooter combat. * Sports - Set as a futuristic sport in a post-modern world, S4 League has a competitive, energetic theme reminiscent of real world sports. Gameplay General Players are divided into teams in which they work together to complete game objectives specific to the gameplay mode. Players and teams use eSper skills, acrobatic stunts, and a variety of equippable weapons to compete for the best score. Creating Games The playerbase gets separated into "servers" (alaplaya publisher has language labeled servers), and–subsequently–"channels" which may have restrictions such as based on player character level. Clan system and "channels" for clan vs clan matches are available. Once in a "channel", players can create rooms that define the game mode and limitations. When enough players join the room and declare themselves ready, the game can be started. Maximum number of players in a match is 16. Majority of the game modes are competitive, though win or loss doesn't have much impact on experience points or in-game currency gains. Few weapons being an exception, no friendly fire is enabled Game Modes Touchdown Similar to real-world sports basketball and rugby, Touchdown (or '''TD) requires players to take a humanlike ball (called a Fumbi) from the center of the map and deliver it to the opponents' goal. Once taken, the Fumbi remains with its carrier until the player is killed, falls off of the map, or reaches the goal. Both teams battle for goal points across two timed halves. Each half can end prematurely if one team reaches a certain score (the score cap for the second half is double that of the first.) The team with the most points at the end of the game wins. Touchdown is S4 League's flagship game mode and arguably requires the most teamwork of all game modes. Deathmatch Team Deathmatch (Abbreviated as DM)' '''focuses on pure elimination, with each team allowed up to 8 players. Both teams attempt to accumulate as many kills as they can within the time limit, or until they obtain enough points to win the game outright. The Deathmatch game mode is present in many first-person and third-person shooting games. Chaser Mode '''Chaser' pits one player against the rest. Each round, a random player is chosen to become the Chaser, giving that player a guardian for the round which grants greatly enhanced power and damage resistance. All other players are then teamed up against the Chaser, and can either work together to take the Chaser down, or attempt to run away until time runs out. The Chaser receives points for eliminating targets, and players receive points if they manage to survive the round, in addition to bonus points if they do substantial damage to the Chaser. Players can buy special in-game pets (called chaser viruses) that change the look and effects of the chaser guardian, including the owner's probability of becoming the Chaser. These pets are purchased with premium in-game currency. Arcade Mode The newest game type, Players compete against hordes of Computer Controlled enemies in a ongoing storyline. Players get PEN upon completion of single missions, and when a player finishes a chapter, they recieve bonus Chips that can be slotted into clothing or weapons. This is a good starting mode for new players, although it doesn't have good AI. It's recommended to play with co-op as playing solo is hard especially on Stage 7. Player will get Arcade Capsule after completing the Arcade Mode. Battle Royal Consisting of Free For All - Death Match, where every player fends for themselves. There are no teams, and no limits. Places up to 12 players up against one another to fight for a set amount of points or until the time runs out. A target also appears on the highest scoring player as the match progresses. The player that kills the marked player is rewarded with more points for the kill. Currently, there are only 2 maps. Captain Mode In '''''Captain mode the deathmatch-like game is split into rounds. Players start the round with increased hit-points and are termed "captains". The objective of the round is to eliminate opposing team "captains", while preserving own team ones. Until the next round starts, a once-killed "captain" respawns as a non-"captain", with standard hit-points and the ability to detect opposing team "captains". Siege Mode Siege mode is a team based mode where both teams have to capture 3 points scature around the map. There are currently 3 maps available for this mode. During the gameplay drops will be found across the map the will serve benefits to your character such as bonus pen and also attack increases. Character equipment, virtual goods Up to three characters can be created, the characters share the level, nickname and inventory associated with the game account. A character should have from one to three different weapons and one "skill" equipped to participate in a game match. During the half-time short break available in Deathmatch and Touchdown modes, players can switch from one of the game account character to another (for example to a character equipped with another set of weapons). A number of clothing elements can be purchased and equipped. These items serve to alter character appearance and to impart bonuses, such as additional offense or defense. Weapons differ in their appearance, bullet spray patterns, damage, clip size, speed, etc. A number of weapons fall under the category of melee (such as swords, dagger). "Skills" are an assortment of special equipment and are player-activated or constantly active during actual matches (examples: invisibility; additional maximum hit points). Activated "skills", as well as acrobatic special moves wall jumping, running, etc), spend points from a regenerating but limited "SP" pool, which is also affected by certain game modes rules. The equipment is purchased for in-game currency earned by participating in matches. Real-world currency micropayments serve to purchase of special currency, exclusively from the game service provider. This special currency is spent to purchase a wider variety of character equipment, including that with bonuses of otherwise unattainable level. No inter-account transfers of currencies and equipment is possible. PlayStation Portable version A special version of the game called S4 Portable was in the works for the PlayStation Portable game system since 2008. However, since nothing has been announced, the normal speculation is that it has been canceled. Original Sountrack Gallery Artworks Lock Away set.jpg|Artwork of Lock Away Set Layerd set.jpg|Artwork of Layerd Set GM Set.jpg|Artwork of Game Master Set Gambler set.jpg|Artwork of Gambler Set Floral set.jpg|Artwork of Floral Set Eastern Girl Set.jpg|Artwork of Eastern Set DJ set.jpg|Artwork of DJ Set CheckShieldM set.jpg|Artwork of Check Shield M Set Checkshield w set.jpg|Artwork of Check Shield W Set Champ set.jpg|Artwork of Champ Set Costume3.jpg|Artwork of a costume Costume2.jpg|Artwork of a costume Costume1.jpg|Artwork of a costume Videos External links *S4 League Korea Website (Korean) *S4 League Europe Website (English) *S4 League South America Website (Spanish) *S4 League Philiphines Website (Game and Website Termination date: July 29,2016 (Friday).) Category:Games